


won't do you no good

by Lilaciliraya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Season/Series 01, Singing, Stiles Has a Crush, i guess?, its very different from my usual stuff, very different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaciliraya/pseuds/Lilaciliraya
Summary: The timeline is like this: he never made Scott go out chasing after a dead body in the middle of the night, he never found out about werewolves, Scott fell in love with Allison and had no reason to remember his general existence, and he got lonely.If his life hadn’t happened that way maybe he never would have ended up here, but he is- here, that is, in Danny Mahealani’s bedroom.Stiles Stilinski, ladies and gentlemen, has serious moves. Like- actual, successful, working, magically seductive moves that got him here, in a boy’s bedroom- a very attractive boy’s bedroom- with said boy who, by the way, is shirtless.Stiles can barely believe it either.





	won't do you no good

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote something that isn't sad! amazingg! i'm just messing around with this so we'll see where it goes.

The timeline is like this: he never made Scott go out chasing after a dead body in the middle of the night, he never found out about werewolves, Scott fell in love with Allison and had no reason to remember his general existence, and he got lonely.

 

If his life hadn’t happened that way maybe he never would have ended up here, but he is- here, that is, in Danny Mahealani’s bedroom.

 

Stiles Stilinski, ladies and gentlemen, has serious _moves_. Like- actual, successful, working, magically seductive moves that got him here, in a boy’s bedroom- a very attractive boy’s bedroom- with said boy who, by the way, is shirtless.

 

Stiles can barely believe it either.

 

\--

 

It starts when the new girl walks into Harrison’s chemistry class. Scott, the hopeless, mess of a person that he is, falls all over himself when he sees her, skinning his elbow on the floor in the process. She, of course, notices and is _endeared_ or something equally disgusting, and insists on watching over him in case he needs an escort to the nurse. The idiot isn’t even bleeding.

 

Stiles can’t scrounge up the will to be mad at his friend even though he’s being pathetic- years of pining after Lydia left him with little room to judge- that is, until he realizes that he’s left without a lab partner.

 

He vows to get his revenge but, alas, that still leaves him alone at his table, friendless, and mildly annoyed.

 

That’s the day that Danny Mahealani comes to class late and gets stuck being paired with the only person left without a partner- Stiles.

 

\--

 

So the thing is- Stiles needs a friend. He’s spent the last 3 weeks studying German _for no reason_. He’s so bored he has become Wikipedia’s bitch. He needs something to distract himself. When he hears Danny talking about his church choir, well, he doesn’t go shopping around for better opportunities; he snatches it up with both hands. Of course, being Stiles™, he proceeds to also trip over his own feet and a lab stool while his arms are occupied and knock his head on the counter behind his and Danny’s lab station.

 

Apparently, Harris’s classroom is a hazardous zone even before the dangerous chemicals are brought out.

 

Some may think that he’s a walking disaster after witnessing incidents such as this, but it generally works out for him. Case in point: Danny is now paying attention to him and he gets to ask about the aforementioned choir.

 

“Stiles, can you even sing?” He sounds hesitant, but hesitant is good. He can work with hesitant.

 

“Danny, my boy, my man, my _partner_ ,” he begins, because it never hurts to emphasize the depth of one’s relationships when asking for favors, “it just so happens that I am a musical genius. A prodigy, really. Could have been a rock star, but, you know, the copper cycle just seemed more interesting. If chemistry hadn’t been my true calling, I’d be in the music business. Definitely. I would be an invaluable member of your choir, I can assure you. You wound me, my friend. Your doubt truly--”

 

“Please stop,” Danny says, and that is not a no, so Stiles preemptively fist pumps- visibly, so that Danny will feel guilty if he turns him down. He hears a sigh, “We are looking for new members and- _technically_ \- anyone can join. Just--”

 

“Danny! My man!” Stiles holds up a hand for a celebratory fist bump and is promptly ignored, receiving a slight head shake instead.

 

But he’s almost positive that Danny was trying _very hard_ not to smile before he turned away, so.

 

(They meet every Wednesday night at 7 for practice and sing at two services on Sundays; Stiles is totally in.)

\--

 

Stiles shows up for choir practice that week, but he’s completely out of his element. There are all sorts of characters wandering around, and, to be honest, he’s never set foot in a church before in his life, so he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself by asking what the hell a ‘sanctuary’ is and where he might be able to find it.

 

He’s just about to consult the internet when he catches sight of a familiar backpack turning a corner ahead of him. Then he almost trips over his feet in his haste to follow. He doesn’t, though, so that’s definitely an improvement. “Danny boy!” he shouts, realizing too late that it may not be appropriate here. Danny, however, just stops and turns around slowly, letting a dramatic sigh out all the while. Stiles grins.

 

“Since we’re, you know, _partners_ and all now, I figured I’d wait for you! So, like, we could walk in together and everything, obviously.”

 

Danny just raises an eyebrow and turns his head pointedly in the direction he was heading earlier. Stiles gestures widely with his arm, signaling for him to take the lead. He internally congratulates himself for being artfully smooth in his navigation tactics.

 

The end of the hallway opens up into a large, open space with stained glass windows on each wall- the sanctuary, Stiles assumes.  There’s a crowd of people in the back standing around a few rows of chairs and Danny leads him toward them, turning his head to ask, “So, what voice part do you sing?”

 

Stiles… really should have researched this beforehand.

 

\--

 

The first practice goes fairly well, and Danny starts talking to Stiles in chemistry- by choice!- about choir events and different happenings in the lives of the other members. It’s nice to have someone to chat with; Scott’s still hung up on Allison, so he doesn’t really get to hang out with his best friend much these days.

 

Stiles is slowly getting used to seeing Danny outside of school. He’d always associated Danny with the popular crowd: Jackson and Lydia and Danny. They were a package deal. But now he sees Danny twice a week outside of the high school, and he watches him talk to old ladies about their grandchildren and sing like nobody's watching. He can’t really look at him the same anymore, and it’s a good change, but. It’s odd.

 

Sometimes when they’re talking in chemistry he has the urge to put a finger to his lips as a sign for Danny to whisper, like he’s the only one that deserves to know that side of him.

 

(Like he wants to tuck the knowledge underneath his pillow at night and know he’s special, somehow; like the Danny that discusses cookie recipes with the white-haired soprano Betty every weekend is his and only his.)

 

\--

 

On a completely unrelated note, Stiles is going to ask Lydia to homecoming. She’ll say yes this time, he’s sure of it.

 

\--


End file.
